


Coping Mechanism

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Ghosted (2017)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Post Pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "His wife was really abducted by aliens?”  Leroy asked Captain Lefrey, who simply shuddered like it was nothing at all. Maybe it was- after all, in her line of work – as the leader of the Underground Bureau – she had probably seen weirder things happening .





	Coping Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. I liked this. I really did. Well - at least I enojoyed it. Well, they had me at Adam Scott, anyway.   
> Spoilerish for the end of the pilot, so, be advised.

“That’s my wife…” The words were dying in Max’s throat. He swallowed, hard, his eyes focused on the screens, on the woman he hadn’t seen in the flash in so long. 

Not only she was alive- but she had been with the Underground Bureau – their captive, their prisoner – all along. 

Because she had really been abducted. 

And now she wasn’t herself any longer. The woman that the brilliant Stanford physics professor married was long gone.

But… at least he had her back- a part of her, anyway. Which was better than nothing. 

“Crap. That your wife there?” Leroy asked him, shaking his head as in disbelief. Max didn’t answer, nor nodded, and yet it spoke volumes.

She was back. She was _really_ back. After having been abducted by aliens. Or trans-dimensional beings. 

“You tellin’ me that wasn’t a coping mechanism? His wife was really abducted by aliens?”Leroy asked Captain Lefrey, who simply shuddered like it was nothing at all. Maybe it was- after all, in her line of work – as the leader of the Underground Bureau – she had probably seen weirder things happening .

The former detective couldn’t close his mouth.Like his day hadn’t been weird enough as it was!

“So, just for the record.” he repeated. “His wife didn’t left him after packing after an argument. She didn’t come back home because she was abducted. By _aliens_.”

“Actually, I believe them to be more some kind of trans-dimensional beings, who may have been able to breach the barrier separating our Universe from their own. Universe as in reality, not in the solar system kind of way.”

Leroy glared at Barry. The scientist was weird and not very good at people skills. He was even worse than Max, which it said a lot.What Leroy needed wasn’t a clarification. Even without his badge, he was still a cop inside – what he loved were the facts, and what the facts were telling him now was that Max Jennifer wasn’t as crazy as he had assumed the bookstore employee to be.

Max Jennifer was, apparently, a good scientist. And a _very good one_ on topof that. 

Hands on his hips, Leroy snorted. “And now I’ll have to apologize and admit I was wrong and he was right…”

Captain Lefrey laughed behind her teeth. She was _absolutely_ sure that these two new agents were going to make her job so much better.


End file.
